Snow White: Bleach Style!
by Endymion Spring
Summary: Its Snow White and the seven dwarves, Bleach style! With some tweaks. For example, there is no evil stepmother, but a pissed off Hollow. No 7 dwarves, but Toushiro Hitsugaya, Yachiru Kusajishi, and 5 other kids. And not the perfect Prince Charming Rukigo.


**Snow White: Bleach Style! **

** Summary- Its Snow White and the seven dwarves, Bleach style! With some tweaks. For example, there is no evil step-mother, but a pissed off Hollow. No 7 dwarves, but Toushiro Hitsugaya, Yachiru Kusajishi, and 5 other kids. No Snow White, but Rukia Kuchiki and instead of Prince Charming, we are left with Ichigo Kurosaki.  
Disclaimer- I wish. I should think of a theme song just incase I find a genie.**

Rukia ran at full speed, silently along the forest floor, near the Rukongai, of the Soul Society. Once again, under Captain Ukitake, they were dispatched to get a particular feisty Hollow. With her hand on her Sode no Shirayuki, she came upon a huge, horse-like Hollow with a bird's white mask and several tails. She made a face. This was one ugly Hollow. Around her, she saw her fellow Shinigami around the Hollow, swinging their Zanpakuto, going final release and everything. She kept her hand on her sword but decided to use kido. Unfortunately, the Hollow had turned, smacking her with one of its huge tails, and knocked her into a tree, smashing it and two others.

After a few hours, the 10th and 11th squads were called for backup but poor Rukia was still unconscious and hidden under the tree.

Even with three squads going against it, the Hollow still fought fiercely. With each step, its huge hoof got closer and closer to unconscious Rukia Kuchiki. Good for her, though bad for them, Captain of the 10th squad, Hitsugaya Toushiro and Lieutenant of the 11th squad, Yachiru Kusajishi, where both hit and slammed into the trees near Rukia. Captain Hitsugaya immediately took control.  
"Kusajishi!! Take Kuchiki to Rukongai!! Now!!" yelled Hitsugaya. "I have to find a clearing for Hyōrinmaru!!"  
The pink haired, lieutenant bent to pick Rukia up but groaned.  
"Hey, Toushi-chan!! I can't!! I'm hurt!! Help me!! Where's Ken-chan?!?!" Yachiru yelled over the fighting.  
Hitsugaya almost corrected her but put his Zanpakuto away and helped Yachiru hold Rukia. Since they both were so small, Rukia's feet dragged against the soil.  
"We have to get her to Rukongai!! Get some help there!!" Hitsugaya bellowed and started running towards the Rukongai but he was quickly overtaken by speedy Yachiru.

When they got to the Rukongai, they found a large barn, where they laid a dirty Rukia on some hay. Hitsugaya bent over her to make sure she was still breathing while Yachiru stood up for a moment and yelled "Hey, kiddies! Why are you hiding?! Come on, we need help!! I'll get Ken-chan to get you candy!!"  
Five children came out, 2 girls and 3 boys, and kneeled down next to Rukia, along with Yachiru. They all looked down at Rukia, worriedly. "I hope Rukia-chan is okay. Ichi-san will be sad and if Ichi-san is sad, then Ken-chan will be sad." Three guess who said that.

Speaking of which, our orange hair hero was running toward Toushiro and Yachiru's reitsiu (sp?). Ichigo happened to be in the Soul Society, he left Kon here by 'accident' and nobody wanted him, when he saw the Hollow. Going to help, he met with Matsumoto, Kenpachi and Ukitake. From them he learned that, Hitsugaya, Yachiru and Rukia were missing, so he went searching for them. Luckily, he recognized Hitsugaya's reitsiu and went towards it.  
When he got to the barn, Ichigo saw an interesting sight. An unconscious Rukia surrounded by seven…what...dwarves? Where there dwarves in the Soul Society? Where there dwarves period? Since when did dwarves have white and pink hair?

"Hey!!"

The "dwarves" looked up. One of them, the small pink one jumped on him and hung off his left shoulder. Ichigo was just about to knock it off when the familiar cheery voice yelled "Ichi-san!! You came!! Save Rukia-chan!!"  
"Yachiru…? Toushiro…?"  
"Hitsugaya-taichou to you, Kurosaki Ichigo."  
"Oh, hush, Shiro-chan. Ichi-san, look at Rukia-san."  
"It's Hitsugaya-taichou…"mumbled Toushiro but looked down at Rukia.

Ichigo pushed a little boy out of the way and kneeled down by Rukia's head and looked down at her delicate face. Yachiru, having Orihime tell her the story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves yelled "Maybe you should kiss her Ichi-san!!" Both Ichigo and Hitsugaya jerked up to stare at her. "_What!?!?!_"  
Yachiru sighed, as if she was teaching students who just wouldn't learn. "In Snow White, Prince Charming had to kiss Snow White to wake her up while 7 dwarves watched. We're the seven dwarves, and you, Ichi-san, are Prince Charming. I'm Happy and you, Shiro-chan, are Grumpy." She said, with a nod, looking proud of herself.  
"Its Hitsugaya-taichou, I am _not_ grumpy and Ichigo, it's worth a try. She seems fine but Rukia just won't wake up. And Lieutenant Yachiru" Hitsugaya said with an angry + on his forehead, "I. Am. Not. A. Dwarf!!!"  
"But…but…" Ichigo stuttered, backing up. "Oh, quiet, Kurosaki. We all know you want to, just do it. That's an order." Hitsugaya ordered.

Ichigo blinked and blushed but leaned forward slowly. His eyes danced over her face, the pale, smooth skin, her big closed eyes, that tiny little nose, the smell of pine needles and sweat that always surrounded her. Ichigo blushed harder, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips to hers, gently.  
Rukia slowly opened her eyes to see orange fire. She immediately closed her eyes in fear but, feeling no heat, opened them again and saw it wasn't fire, but hair. There was only one person she knew who had spiky, orange hair. She pulled away and yelled "Ichigo Kurosaki!! Just what in all of the Soul Society are you doing?!?!"

Ichigo pulled away, dizzy for a moment but scared. "I-I…um…Yachiru…Snow white…" Yachiru cheered. "That was cute!! Do it again!! Oh!! I have an idea!! Shiro-chan!! Kiss me like them!!" All of them, even the other 5 children did a face plant. Very calmly, Hitsugaya stood up…and tore out of that place like the Hollow, Kenpachi and the others had killed, was on his heels. "Matsumoto!!! Help!!! Help me, Matsumoto!!"

"Wait, Shiro-chan!! Kiss me!! I promise Ken-chan won't hurt you _too _badly!!" Yachiru ran after poor Toushiro with open arms.  
Rukia stared at Ichigo with big eyes. She knew the story of Snow White. "Thank you, Ichigo…" she reached up and kissed his cheek lightly before quickly pulling away and running, to save the young, white haired, taichou. "Wait!! Yachiru!! You know damn well Kenpachi-taichou will attack Hitsugaya-taichou!!"  
Ichigo stared at her for a moment before chasing after _her_. "Wait!! Rukia!! You might get hurt!! Let me carry you!!"

And they lived happily ever after…well…for the most part

The next day, the 5 children all received charming pink and black gift baskets brimming with candy along with a note that said '_Yachiru ordered me to get you these. I don't know why. But if you know where the powerful Hitsugaya Toushiro is, please give me his whereabouts. I have a bone to pick with him. Ken-chan and Yachiru_.'

_**Key- **_taichou- captian  
Toushiro- Captian Hitsugaya's first name  
Matsumoto- 10th squad luitenant  
Sode no Shirayuki- Sleeve of white snow. The name of Rukia's sword  
Hyōrinmaru- Ice ring. The name of Toushiro's sword.  
Ken-chan- Kenpachi, the capitan of the 11th squad. Ken-chan is a pet name given by Yachiru.

**The End. I'm thinking about writing a sequel but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think in comments please. **

_**Endymion Spring**_


End file.
